Amar en tiempos de dolor y desesperación
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: UA. Neji Hyuga era considerado por mucho un chico prodigioso, rico y guapo, o por lo menos así era la perspectiva que los ignorantes sostenían sobre su persona. Nadie podía ver como su vida se sumergía en amargos días negros, escondiendo tras una sonrisa optimista un triste secreto. No obstante, existía una persona que llegaba a verlo con ojos verdaderos... su prima: Hinata Hyuga.


Amar en tiempos de dolor y desesperación.

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a si creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias generales:_ Posible OC, OoC, What if?, UA. Contiene intento de suicidio, Autolesión, incesto y muerte de un personaje.

 _Aviso:_ Este Fic es a pedido de la autora _Mikuday-chan_ _._ _"Este fic participa del topic 'Escuela Shinobi: creación de fics del foro de La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas"._

 _._

 _._

Capítulo 1: Caminado entre tumbas.

 _«Creo que ya nada puede salir peor»_

Esa mañana de invierno, viernes veinticuatro de noviembre, se había convertido por mucho una de las peores en mi vida. Me encontraba a la mitad de las clases de ciencias universitarias, y si no hubiese sido por el mensaje que recibí de la mano de mi mejor amigo, Rock Lee, tal vez esa fecha no tendría por qué haber pasado a convertirse en motivo de luto mezclado con pesar.

Por más que intentaba, después de ser informado de la desgarradora noticia, se me hacía inútil prestar atención a mi maestro. Comencé a transpirar notablemente de los nervios, apenas si podía respirar. Mis compañeros, al verme en ese estado, de vez en cuando dejaban sus cosas de lado y me preguntaban si me sentía bien. Era bastante obvio que me encontraba en mal estado, pero no me quedaba más que responder que sí y sonreír por primera vez con falsedad pura.

El aire pasó a tener un toque muy ahogado en la fragilidad de mis pulmones. Por momentos, deseaba salir corriendo y abandonar drásticamente el instituto, pero las normas institucionales eran muy estrictas y estaba claro el hecho de que no podía hacer tal cosa como escapar.

La noticia del fallecimiento de Jiang, la madre de mi novia, TenTen, había caído sobre mí como un balde de agua fría en esa plena mañana de gélido invierno. Era algo que, para ser honesto a la verdad, no me esperaba que pasara tan pronto, pero que ya veía venir desde hace algún tiempo.

 _._

.

.

Según estaba informado, TenTen había sido adoptada con apenas cinco años de edad por una, aparentemente, agradable pareja de leñadores que viajaban desde China con deseos de firmar papeles legalizados. Después de muchos acuerdos, papeles y documentos, dichos padres pudieron llevársela con ellos siendo todavía una niña. De vez en cuando, la mente de los niños es tan curiosa, siempre imaginándose las cosas buenas y por lo tanto poco comunes de la vida, que a fin de cuentas nada resulta ser como uno se lo espera.

Unos meses después de la adopción, Zhao, el hombre de la familia, comenzó a repudiar a su hija adoptiva sin motivos aparentes. En cambio Jiang, siempre se mostraba bondadosa y demostraba amarla como a nadie en el mundo, por lo que, cuando TenTen me contó su historia, supuse que todo encajaba en el contexto: que la razón de tanto desagrado por parte de Zhao seguramente se debía a los celos que sentía de ella al acaparar todo el cariño de su esposa. Esto es solo especulación mía, pero hasta hoy en día no dejo de pensar que las cosas solían ser así.

En fin, cuando TenTen cumplió trece años, ese hombre al que ella llamaba padre, terminó por suicidarse repentinamente, aunque jamás se supo el motivo por el cual quitarse la vida de esa forma tan inesperada. Solo se vio la salir sangre de una de las habitaciones, en el cuarto de la pareja para ser preciso, y luego... solo gritos por parte de la Jiang se escucharon desde ese lugar.

En ese entonces ambos, TenTen y yo, éramos recientemente amigos, por lo que estuve presente en el funeral de aquel hombre junto con Lee, que para nosotros también era un preciado amigo más. No recuerdo con exactitud la fecha del entierro, pero si recuerdo que fue un tercer domingo del mes de marzo. Los tres juntos hacíamos lo posible para calmar los sollozos de Jiang, que lastimosamente se veía muy frágil y desdichada. Ella poseía una mirada herida que hacía sentir mal a cualquiera que la mirara a los ojos. Tal vez era por eso que, mientras permanecía en el cementerio apoyando a los demás, intentaba desviar mi mirada de la de ella: para no encontrarme frente a frente con ese par de iris heridas.

Lágrimas por parte de los distintos familiares fueron derramadas ante aquel ataúd, a excepción de TenTen, que se había quedado viendo por un largo tiempo la lúgubre escena con el ceño totalmente fruncido: sus ojos no soltaron ni una lágrima ese día. Nadie podía culparla por no estar triste ante la pérdida, después de todo, Zhao había sido su padre solo de nombre.

Tiempo después, pasando seis años desde la sepultura, el luto paso y todo volvió a la normalidad, no obstante, para la madre de TenTen las cosas iban de mal en peor. Durante ese periodo, Jiang enfermo gravemente por una afección pulmonar, la cual se le fue diagnosticada en el hospital. Pero los médicos descubrieron, a las pocas semanas de revisión, que no se trataba de una infección como habían pensado, sino un tumor maligno ubicado en la parte central de su cuerpo.

 _«Lamentamos informarles a todos que la condición de la señorita Jiang es terminal, su afección se propaga rápidamente por todo el cuerpo y ya no tiene cura. Nuestros médicos descubrieron la enfermedad de sus pulmones demasiado tarde. En verdad lo siento»_

TenTen se sintió terrible al escuchar esa frase, eso puedo afirmarlo con seguridad. Todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, como si por arte de magia el ambiente hubiera adquirido un tono de color sombrío, y la sinfonía de la palabra "muerte" se escuchara en cada rincón del hospital. Es por todo esto que ya veía venir a lo lejos la tumba de Jiang, sólo que jamás imaginé que sería tan pronto.

 _._

.

.

Finalmente, deje de recordar el pasado y salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la campana de descanso... bendita sea la campana. Salí último de mi aula, porque si en verdad quería permanecer en paz y tranquilidad primero debía dejar que los demás se fueran, solo así me evitaría las preguntas por parte de mis compañeros. No le presté atención a nadie en los pasillos, solo corrí rápidamente hasta el baño del instituto para así poder dejar salir el nerviosismo y el terror acumulado: estaba muy preocupado por TenTen en esos momentos. Lo peor de todo es que deseaba salir del instituto he ir a la cementerio y acompañarla, pero no podía hacer tal cosa sin un permiso. Lamentablemente, los permisos de salida eran denegados casi siempre, además, sé que no me dejarían salir antes de lo debido a no ser que sea un familiar mío el que estuviese muy grave.

 _«¿Qué clase de novio soy? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Debería estar apoyando a TenTen en este momento!»  
_  
Por más amargura que mi corazón sintiera, debía aceptar que no estaba en condición de hacer nada por el momento. Tomé mi celular, aun con las manos temblorosas. Lo menos que podía hacer era escribirle un triste mensaje a mi novia.

 _Querida TenTen:_

 _Siento mucho la pérdida de tu madre, se cuánto la amabas. Estoy contigo para todo lo que necesites, pues soy tu novio, tu amigo y quiero ayudarte, también consolarte entre mis brazos. Vamos, seguramente Lee está allí, es bueno saberlo. Sé que no eres de esas mujeres que lloran por todo, sé que te molesta demostrar debilidad, pero si quieres hacerlo me tendrás siempre junto a ti en hombro y mil palabras. Te amo y me tendrás incondicionalmente para lo que quieras, pues jamás te fallaré. Dale tiempo al tiempo, para que acalles ese dolor tan fuerte, créeme... se por lo que estás pasando. Sólo piensa que tu madre, Jiang, está en un lugar mejor._

 _Prometo que estaré en el cementerio para el velatorio a las cuatro de la tarde. Hasta entonces: te amo y no me regreses la repuesta al mensaje... no hace falta._

Deje salir mis sentimientos en aquellas palabras. Entendía perfectamente cómo se sentía TenTen, puesto que yo también había perdido a mis padres a una edad muy temprana y, hasta hoy en día, esas heridas para mí no sanaron del todo. _  
_  
Mi padre, Hizashi Hyuga, fue conocido en la ciudad por su fama con las plumas. Era como un hobby que tenía cuando estaba desocupado: cuidar aves. A veces, papa solía decirme que algún día el mismo seria como las aves con sus plumas: volaría hacia su destino en libertad y en la mano del cielo iría a descender. Hoy en día, con mis diecinueve años, creo que su deseo se cumplió. Tras su muerte, mi padre pasó a ser uno mismo con la tierra y el cielo, eso de cierto modo me da una felicidad indescriptible, descontando el hecho de que siendo pequeño me quedé completamente solo como un huérfano.

Lágrimas saladas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas, no de tristeza, sino de empatía. Porque sentía lo que TenTen sentía, la amaba demasiado y me destrozaba el imaginarla llorando frente a una tumba. Ella no merecía pasar por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero así son las reglas del juego de la vida y no se pueden cambiar. Algunos sucesos desafortunados suceden cuando menos te lo esperas, es tal y como lo dice el dicho: _"Lo más imprescindible de la vida, es su capacidad de sorpresa"._

* * *

De negro, así es como tuve que ir vestido nuevamente al cementerio. Apenas salí de la Universidad, me dirigí a casa para cambiarme de ropa, puesto que sería una falta de respeto presentarme en una escena lúgubre con un traje de colores. Por suerte llegué justo con el tiempo suficiente para darme una ducha y vestirme, sin mencionar que pude tener un momento a solas con mis pensamientos. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de consolar a mi novia sin lagrimear junto a ella, ya que simplemente no resistía verla triste. Cuando TenTen era más pequeña y venía a mi llorando, porque su padre la maltrataba, terminaba por abrazarla, cantarle y darle un beso en la frente... no había mejor consuelo que ese. A pesar de que teníamos la misma edad, uno de nosotros debía ser el "chico genio y maduro" del equipo. En esa época inocente, TenTen era maltratada; Lee era apenas un huérfano que sufría de bulling; y yo pues... también era huérfano, aunque con familia. Por eso decidí que yo ocuparía el rol del líder protector en nuestro trio. Hoy en día, pienso que tal vez me tomé ese papel tan enserio, que dentro de mi alma todavía me siento como si fuera un niño de siete años atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven adulto de diecinueve. Un niño que, al no vivir su infancia y niñez debidamente, desea volver a sentir esa inocencia que implica ser pequeño.

No me quedaba más tiempo, tenía que salir de mi casa o no llegaría al cementerio. Tomé un ramo de flores de ciruelo de mi jardín: esas flores que eran las favoritas de Jiang y que iban a la perfección con su personalidad. Salí de aquel lugar y comencé a ir por el camino del barrio, el cual estaba separado por dos sendas diferentes.

No lo recuerdo con exactitud, creo que tarde apenas unos minutos en llegar al cementerio, pero durante una fracción de tiempo me quede paralizado frente a la entrada. Hay quienes dicen que los cementerios son lugares bellos y pacíficos, otros que lo ven como un lugar espectral y de mala vibra, pero también están los que verdaderamente saben cómo es el ambiente allí: es algo así como un territorio en donde las lapidas de piedra parecen no acabarse, mires a donde mires las verás, verás esas tumbas y también muchos nombres grabados en ellas. Si se ve una piedra con tu mismo nombre, no es motivo para asustarse. No significa que tu hora esté llegando, sino que es como si ya hubieran cavado por adelantado la tumba de tu respectiva alma no preparada. Después de todo, tarde o temprano, cualquiera puede acabar bajo tierra sin darse cuenta, o en el peor caso, sin estar exactamente preparado.

Finalmente, decidí que ya era hora de entrar y dejar mis temores de lado. De entre tanta tormenta, el sol decidió salir en el peor momento posible. A medida que avanzaba de entre tumbas, cada vez se hacía más visible los cuerpos humanos amontonados en plan de velatorio. Sentía como el rocío restante dejado por la lluvia me empapaba los zapatos e iluminaba el pastizal, las flores y demás con ayuda de los rayos de luz.

Antes de llegar a la última tumba, me detuve en seco. Había muchas personas, de entre todas ellas, apartados del resto, estaban Lee y TenTen. Podía escucharlos hablar desde lo lejos.

Al comienzo, Lee se mantuvo callado, pero luego comenzó a hablar de muchas tonterías para distraer a TenTen. Nuestro antiguo profesor de Educación Física, Maito Gai, estaba junto con ellos. Los tres íbamos a la misma universidad, estábamos en el mismo curso, y anteriormente también estuvimos juntos en la secundaria, por los que nos tocó el mismo profesor. El maestro Gai de había encariñado mucho de nosotros, y nosotros de él, por lo cual nunca perdimos la conexión.

—TenTen, ya no llores por favor. Te vas a deshidratar —Mi amigo se veía preocupado por ella, aunque no era nada nuevo.

—N-no puedo evitarlo, l-lo intento pero... ¡n-no p-puedo! —Ese grito salió de manera ahogada de los labios de mi novia, toda su voz estaba ahogada por los sollozos. De momento, poso su mano cuidadosamente en su pecho, pero luego sus uñas se clavaron directamente, como si desease arrancarse el corazón —. Me duele, Lee, me duele demasiado… siento como si me hubieran hecho daño aquí.

—Eso es una herida de corazón. Tienes que entenderlo, TenTen. La muerte es parte de la vida así como la vida de la muerte, no podemos evitar caer en esas garras. Creo... que lo mejor sería dejarte llorar, es la manera natural de neutralizar el dolor.

—Es lo que se siente cuando pierdes a alguien especial. Tal vez no lo entiendas —En ese caso, mi novia tenía razón. Lee no podía entenderlo, por el simple hecho de que el perdido a sus seres querido siendo muy pequeño, apenas tenía uso de razón... había estado solo desde el principio.

—Tal vez no de la manera en que tú lo entiendes. No conocí a mis padres, o a mis tíos, ni siquiera a quienes deberían ser mis seres amados, pero eso no significa que duela menos. A mí me hubiera gustado tener tu suerte, TenTen. La suerte de haber conocido a mi madre y padre, sin importar la pérdida. Tal vez así... hubiera podido comprender ese dolor tuyo, además de tener una razón para sentir.

Me quedé callado ante esa respuesta. Las hojas de viento comenzaron a mecer nuestros cabellos, y las lágrimas en los ojos de mis amigos se sintieron como mil estocadas clavadas en mi corazón.

Lee tomó la mano de TenTen y la acercó hasta su pecho. Ese abrazo se veía muy cálido... demasiado cálido. Ella no protesto por eso, solo se quedó allí, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Mi amigo en cambio, se separó un poco y la tomo del mentón dulcemente. En ese momento me sentí algo alarmado, puesto que ese era el mismo toque que yo tenía con ella. El muy descarado, besó sus mejillas muy cerca de los labios, y lo más extraño fue ver que TenTen no se apartó en ningún momento, es más... parecía disfrutarlo. Sabía que no era momento para disgustarse, pero la imagen que veía no solo despertaba mis celos, sino que también me daba la impresión de que mi amigo estaba enamorado de mi novia. Lee siempre fue como un hermano demasiado cuidador y protector con TenTen, pero esto ya pasaba los límites de la hermandad.

No quería seguir viendo la portada de lo que aprecia ser una revista indecente, por lo que decidí aparecer en la escena lo más rápido posible. Mi amigo me vio llegar y sonrió tristemente, en cambio yo intentaba permanecer lo más serio posible. Directamente ni siquiera lo saludé.

—TenTen... —susurré en un tono muy suave, puesto que mi novia parecía estar algo soqueada por la impresión —... ya estoy aquí, preciosa.

Ella se separó de Lee y volteo su rostro demacrado hacia mí. Tragué en seco al ver los ojos tristes de mi amigo y la cara rojiza de mi novia. Su rostro se veía tan rojo como el tono que poseen las cerezas maduras; los ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas y sus labios que a cada segundo eran adornados por tiernos pucheros. En ese momento pensé que los rayos del sol se comportaban muy crueles al iluminar tan terrible escena, puesto que podía verse a la perfección la amargura del ambiente.

—Neji... cántame, por favor —Sin pensarlo dos veces, TenTen rodeo sus brazos alrededor de mi torso y me abrazo fuertemente. Mis celos eran estúpidos, ella me necesitaba... era a mí a quien necesitaba para sentirse bien.

Comencé a cantar la canción del "paraíso", no sé cómo se titula verdaderamente, pero yo siempre la he visto como una sinfonía del mundo. Cuando era pequeño, solía cantarle la misma letra a TenTen y a Lee. Siempre que venían a mí llorando, tristes o heridos; yo los abrazaba y les cantaba.

 _Maware, maware, maware yo mizu kuruma maware.  
Mawatte ohisan yonde koi.  
Mawatte ohisan yonde koi._

 _Tori, mushi, kemono, kusa ki natsu aki fuyu tsurete koi.  
Haru natsu aki fuyu tsurete koi._

Al comienzo cuidé de ellos como mis hermanos menores, pero luego fue todo diferente. TenTen se había convertido en mi novia: la dueña de mi corazón; y Lee... seguía siendo mi hermanito a pesar de todo. Tal y como lo dije antes, hasta hoy en día, sigo tomando mi papel de líder muy enserio.

 _Maware, maware, maware yo mizu kuruma maware.  
Mawatte ohisan yonde koi.  
Mawatte ohisan yonde koi._

 _Tori, mushi, kemono, kusa ki hana. Saite minotte chitta to te,  
umarete sodatta mizu kuruma mawari._

La canción del "paraíso" es una melodía que me broto del alma, y comenzó con un sentimiento. Recuerdo que cuando mi padre vivía, siempre me llevaba al parque para darle de comer a las aves. Aunque no sólo eran aves las que habitaban ese páramo: aves, insectos, animales grandes y flores. Cada vez que visitaba ese parque, mi alma de niño se sentía como si estuviese en los mismos Campos Elíseos.

 _Senguri inochi ga yomigaeru.  
Senguri inochi ga yomigaeru..._

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando apenas termine de cantar. TenTen estaba aún en mis brazos, pero milagrosamente había dejado de llorar. Sonreí por mi reciente logro, y porque mi canción siempre tuvo un aire consolador ella. Entendía sus sentimientos a la perfección, y sé que las heridas que dejan las pérdidas no sanan de la noche a la mañana... a veces jamás sanan del todo.

—Mi amor, espero ya te sientas mejor. Sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti —Le di un tierno beso en la frente, lo cual extrañamente le sorprendió. Eso me hizo sentir mal por un momento, intentando encontrar la respuesta al por que había dejado de tener ese tacto en ella.

—Gracias, Neji. Siempre sabes cómo reconfortarme —TenTen me beso, aunque por un momento sentí ese beso muy... helado.

Por un segundo quedé estático, en verdad quedé congelado. Ella se apartó de mí sin brusquedad y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la tumba de su madre. Lee se encontraba depositando una rosa blanca en la tapa del cajón, puesto que pronto la enterrarían y el velorio se daría por terminado. Ahora sé que los funerales no son como se pintan en las películas de la televisión: siempre lloviendo, mostrando un cielo gris, pasando el tiempo de manera rápida. Las cosas no son así verdaderamente, es más, las horas pasan tan lentas en un cementerio, que sientes pasar un año por cada segundo en que estás allí presente.

* * *

Estuvimos un par de horas allí, puesto que cuando me dispuse a volver a casa ya eran las seis de la tarde. TenTen no había querido despegarse de la tumba ni por un segundo, y en cuanto a mí, no quería dejarla sola, pero debía descansar ya que al día siguiente tendría que asistir a la Universidad. Según las normas, cualquiera que perdiera a un ser querido podía tomarse un mes de vacaciones escolares, por lo cual TenTen no tendría problemas como yo en faltar al instituto. Al comienzo le dije que no me iría, pero ella me insistió demasiado para que volviera a casa con la excusa de que Lee se quedaría con ella un par de horas más.

Mi amigo y yo nos apartamos del resto para hablar un momento a solas.

—Neji, no te preocupes más. Voy a cuidarla bien por estas horas. Así como tu; ella también una hermana para mí y es mi deber —No estaba seguro de dejarlos solos, pero al final cedí ante las palabras de Lee... debía confiar un poco más en él.

—Está bien, dile que la estaré esperando en casa. Gracias amigo —Sonreí sinceramente, más allá de mis celos, le agradecía a Lee por haber intentado consolar a TenTen en mi ausencia —. Todo esto fue un golpe muy bajo para ella, aun así la repentina muerte de Jiang era de esperarse.

—No le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida a fin de cuentas, aunque no por eso llega a doler menos su partida. Solo imagínalo, es la única madre que TenTen conoció, y es lógico que nosotros estemos tristes ya que la conocíamos desde que éramos apenas unos niños, Neji —Mi amigo tenía razón en eso. Jiang habían sido como una madre también para nosotros, sin importar que no lleváramos su sangre en las venas —. Por cierto... hace años que no te oigo cantar esa canción... gracias por haberlo hecho.

—No hay de que amigo. Y con respecto a Jiang: estoy seguro de que su viaje apenas comienza —me distraje pensando por un momento, pero luego desperté al ver el ocaso anaranjado escondiéndose detrás del cajón —. Ya tengo que irme, adiós Lee.

—Nos vemos, Neji —Un suspiro ahogado salio de los sabios de mi amigo, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Tomé la senda que daba hacia la salida del cementerio, a decir verdad, ya no soportaba estar allí. Quise visitar la tumba de mi padre, pero no fui porque simplemente sentía miedo de hacerlo... tal vez no suene muy lógico. En fin, mis pensamientos se apagaron junto al sol en ese atardecer, tal y como solía decir nuestro maestro de Humanidades, Kakashi Hatake: _"Me perdí en el sendero de la vida"._

* * *

Apenas llegué a casa a las diez de la noche, me desvestí y me preparé para dormir, aunque en realidad no logré pegar un ojo en casi toda la noche. No probé ni un bocado de comida, puesto que el nudo en mi garganta me impedía tragar. Por momentos me levantaba y me dirigía hacia la inmensa ventana situada cerca de mi cama, para así poder observar tranquilamente hacia la luna, sin imaginarme la magnitud de los tiempos difíciles que se venían. Era como una corazonada, un mal presentimiento que nacía desde mi subconsciente, lamentablemente mi cerebro jamás falla a la hora de percibir malos augurios. Y como lo esperaba, los problemas comenzaron a darse lugar desde que me quede toda la noche esperando el regreso de TenTen después del velatorio. Estuve horas y horas sin dormir, mirando hacia las afueras de mi ventana para ver si mi novia daba señales de vida... pero todo fue en vano. Mande miles de mensajes de texto, pero no me contestó ninguno. Supuestamente Lee le debía de haber dicho que la esperaría en mi casa, pero por más que esperé y esperé...

... ella no llegó.

 _Continuara..._


End file.
